Birth of a Salesman
Sonic's Song |Następny =Best Hedgehog }} Birth of a Salesman – dwunasty odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako trzeci odcinek. Fabuła W swojej bazie Doktor Robotnik karcił Scratcha i Groundera za ich niekompetencję, gdy nagle rozległ się odgłos dzwonka do drzwi. Grounder poszedł to sprawdzić, ale wtedy drzwi otworzył Wes Weasely, wgniatając robota w ścianę. Wes Weasely uścisnął następnie dłoń z Robotnikiem i jego Badnikami, po czym postanowił im przedstawić produkty firmy, którą reprezentował. Spoufalał się przy tym ze swoimi klientami, co nie podobało się Scratchowi i Grounderowi. Robotnikowi spodobało się jednak natrętne nastawienie Wesa i postanowił skorzystać z jego usług. Sprzedawca przedstawił Robotnikowi Darkinator - urządzenie przypominające odkurzacz, które po włączeniu spowijało całą okolicę ciemnością, do kolan. Scratch i Grounder bali się ciemności, ale Robotnik dopędził ich do siebie. Wes zaoferował doktorowi zniżkę na przedstawiony produkt, a także obiecał dorzucić specjalne gogle, które pozwalały widzieć w ciemności. Robotnik kupił Darkinator i wysłał Scratcha i Groundera, aby użyli maszyny na Sonicu. Gdy jeż biegł przez drogę, Scratch i Grounder uruchomili Darkinator, przez co jeż się zatrzymał. Roboty zapomniały jednak włożyć swoje gogle do widzenia w ciemności. Sonic z kolei zaczął się czołgać, gdyż ciemność nie obejmowała pewnego obszaru od ziemi. Jeż związał z ukrycia Scratcha i Groundera za pomocą liny. Następnie zaczął udawać stróża parkingowego, grożąc robotom grzywną jeśli się nie ruszą. Gdy wystraszony Grounder odjechał, pociągnął za sobą Scratcha i obaj zaplątali się, niszcząc Darkinator. Po powrocie do bazy, Robotnik zaczął domagać się zwrotu pieniędzy, ale Weasley uniemożliwił mu to. Zaoferował jednak inną broń, którą był Freeze Banger zamrażający swoje cele. Grounder przypadkowo wjechał nosem na przycisk włączający urządzenie, które wystrzeliło i zmroziło Robotnika. Doktor postanowił jednak kupić dwie sztuki gadżetu. Sonic i Tails szli drogą, bawiąc się w przeskakiwanie nad swoimi plecami. W pewnym momencie jednak Sonic wyskoczył znacznie wyżej i znalazł się daleko przed Tailsem, co nie spodobało się lisowi. Jeż wskoczył następnie między Scratcha i Groundera, którzy próbowali go trafić Freeze Bangerem. Sonic wykonał jednak Triple Spin i roboty trafiły siebie nawzajem. Sonic postanowił ich rozmrozić, biegnąc wokół nich po ósemce i tworząc płomienie. Roboty nie zauważyły jednak, że płomienie urosły do takiego stopnia, że roztopiły lód razem z nimi samymi. Po powrocie do bazy Robotnik odbudował Scratcha i Groundera z powrotem, zastanawiając się nad swoim sentymentem do nich, który sprawiał że zawsze ich naprawiał. Scratch i Grounder chcieli następnie zrewanżować się na Weaselym, ale Robotnik zatrzymał ich. Doktor ponownie domagał się zwrotu pieniędzy, ale gdy i teraz sprzedawca nie mógł ich oddać, Robotnik otrzymał je od Scratcha i Groundera. Wes jednak natychmiastowo wyrwał im pieniądze i postanowił przedstawić trzeci gadżet, którym był Gravity Stopper. Weasely potraktował nim Robotnika, Scratcha i Groundera, przez co ci zaczęli się unosić aż pod sam sufit w stanie nieważkości. Weasely obiecał także dorzucić dwie pary Self-Gravity Boots. Robotnikowi spodobał się wynalazek i postanowił go użyć przeciwko Sonicowi. Niebieski jeż i Tails wędrowali tymczasem, ale lis zaczął się męczyć i chciał odpoczynku. Sonic zgodził się, choć sam nie mógł usiedzieć długo i zaczął biec i wykonywać różne czynności, chcąc cały czas akcji. Wtem Scratch i Grounder trafili Sonica oraz Tailsa Gravity Stopperem. Sonic nie mógł uciec, gdyż jego prędkość nie była skuteczna w nieważkości. Roboty zaczęły się naśmiewać z bohaterów, podczas gdy Sonic próbował ich przekonać aby wyłączyli promień. Gdy tego nie zrobiły, jeż powiedział im że razem z Tailsem będą mogli odlecieć, chyba że jeden z robotów pójdzie za nimi i ich złapie. Scratch dał się oszukać i ściągnął swoje grawitacyjne buty, aby ścigać bohaterów. Nie był jednak w stanie dogonić Sonica oraz Tailsa i musiał poprosić Groundera o wyłączenie promienia. Scratch spadł wtedy na Groundera i obaj się rozpadli, podczas gdy Sonic i Tails uciekli. Robotnik znów poskładał Scratcha i Groundera. Po chwili jeden z jego robotów przyprowadził siłą Weasely'ego. Robotnik był wściekły na sprzedawcę, ale ten i tym razem był w stanie wymigać się od zwrotu pieniędzy. Robotnik zaczął się wściekać, ale Weasely go uspokoił i powiedział, że poprzednie maszyny zawiodły z powodu Scratcha i Groundera, z czym doktor wydawał się zgadzać. Wes Weasely przedstawił następnie ostateczny gadżet, którym był De-Atomizer. Wes trafił nim Scratcha, który zdematerializował się i zniknął na oczach Groundera. Robotnik nie chciał jednak aby Sonic zniknął, gdyż chciał zamknąć go w celi i patrzeć jak w niej gnije. Weasely zmaterializował wtedy Scratcha z powrotem, mówiąc że w po trafieniu Sonica będzie go można umieścić w dowolnym miejscu, takim jak cela. Robotnik chciał wtedy sprawdzić co robi czerwony przycisk De-Atomizera, ale Weasely chciał mu tego zabronić, ponieważ nie był jeszcze testowany. Obaj zaczęli się szarpać o De-Atomizer, ale ostatecznie Robotnik zwyciężył. Zmusił także sprzedawcę do tego, aby osobiście nadzorował wykorzystaniu urządzenia na Sonicu. Zagroził mu także, co się stanie jeśli kolejny gadżet zawiedzie. Wes Weasely, Scratch i Grounder udali się na pole kukurydzy, gdzie czekali na Sonica. Sprzedawca próbował się wymknąć, ale Grounder złapał go i posadził na swoim podeście. Gdy Sonic i Tails się zbliżali, zauważyli roboty. Jeż kazał Tailsowi uciekać, podczas gdy Scratch, ku przerażeniu Weasely'ego, niechcący pociągnął za czerwony przycisk. Trafiony Sonic został wtedy sklonowany w pięć identycznych Soniców. Jeże ustawiły się w szeregu i przycięły sobie łodygi z kukurydzami. Główny Sonic podpalił wtedy ziemię przed nimi i kukurydza zaczęła zmieniać się w popcorn, tworząc wielką kulę która zaczęła się toczyć za Scratchem i Grounderem. Roboty uciekły, a Weasely został nakryty przez Sonica. Niebieskie jeże zmusiły Weasely'ego do połączenia ich z powrotem w jednego Sonica, a w przeciwnym wypadku sprzedawca miał zostać wtrącony do więzienia. Klony ustawiły się i Weasely trafił je promieniem, łącząc z powrotem w Sonica. Tails zjawił się wtedy, aby zobaczyć co z jego przyjacielem. Sonic zauważył zniknięcie Wesa i zatrzymał go, pytając się czemu uciekł przed podziękowaniami. Weasley wytłumaczył, że uciekał przed Robotnikiem i dodał, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał podobnego klienta. Sonic postanowił mu pomóc i przebrał się za sprzedawcę o imieniu Sid Sharkley. Gdy Robotnik wyżywał się na Scratchu i Grounderze, jeż przebrany za rekina wkroczył do środka. Robotnik nie rozpoznał jego przebrania, ale kazał mu wyjść gdy dowiedział się że jest z tej samej firmy co Weasely. Przebrany Sonic przedstawił jednak doktorow Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher - maszynę, która posiadała funkcje wszystkich poprzednich gadżetów. Jeż uruchomił ją, przez co ciemność przysłoniła Robotnikowi widok. Następnie doktor został zmrożony przez nią, a później podniesiony przez promień antygrawitacyjny. Scratch i Grounder próbowali pomóc Robotnikowi, ale sami dali się złapać w promieniu. Na koniec maszyna zdematerializowała ich, a po chwili zmaterializowała z powrotem, ale pomieszała ze sobą ich ciała i zmroziła w bryłach lodu. Sonic ujawnił się wtedy, a Robotnik, Scratch i Grounder wyrazili jak bardzo nienawidzą jeża. Sonic Says Tails ogląda reklamę telewizyjną, w której Wes Weasely promuje zabawkę w niskiej cenie, Robo Dude, która zajmuje się obowiązkami posiadacza i sprząta po nim. Zainteresowany lis idzie do sklepu, gdzie Wes Weasely przedstawia mu wymagane elementy i części, bez których Robo Dude nie może działać. Cena wrasta wtedy znacząco. Sonic dodaje na koniec, że jeśli coś wydaje się zbyt dobre by mogło być prawdziwe, to najpewniej jest fałszywe. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Wes Weasely Ciekawostki *Nazwa tego odcinka jest nawiązaniem do sztuki Śmierć komiwojażera (ang. Death of a Salesman), której autorem jest Arthur Miller.